


Home in my Heart

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Flydam/Swolo crossover, Happy Ending, Smut, canonverse, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: This is for the Flydam Friendsgiving exchange. I got Swolo!





	Home in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Swolo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Swolo).



> This is for the Flydam Friendsgiving exchange. I got Swolo!

* * *

 

It had been six months since the battle of Crait. Six months since Rey showed up through the bond and pleaded with Ben, asking him why.  _ Why did you open fire? Why did you storm the base.  _ Six months since he dropped his head in shame, burying his face in her stomach as he begged for forgiveness. Six months since they left it all behind to run away together.

 

It had been six months and Ben still hadn’t kissed her. The man offered her the galaxy. That had to mean something. Surely he didn’t see them ruling the galaxy together as  _ friends.  _ Rey was starting to get impatient.

 

Ben was a damn tease. Always finding a way to be shirtless around her and then acting puzzled when she blushed and busied herself with repairs on the Falcon.

 

Rey was tired of waiting. She had a plan and it was time to execute said plan. Ben wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

***

 

Ben was preparing the Falcon for launch. Once Rey had agreed to run away with him, Ben had decided he wanted to show her all of the wonderful planets that she had never had the luxury of seeing before. The first few months were spent on the planets in the Outer Rim Territories. They needed to lay low as the Resistance and the First Order were likely looking for them.

 

He had plans, however. Ben wanted to take Rey somewhere beautiful so he could finally express his feelings for her. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and kiss her senselessly but the fear of rejection always made him pull away at the last minute. Not now. Now Ben was taking her to Naboo so she could see the waterfalls. It would be there that he would finally tell Rey that he was irrevocably in love with her.

 

A girlish giggle broke him out of his daydream and Ben looked up to see Rey smiling at him brightly. 

 

“What?” Ben asked, feeling his cheeks burn.

 

“You just look so cute when you’re concentrating like that.” 

 

Rey walked over to him and leaned down so they were at eye level. She ran her hands down his chest as she sat her round ass on the control board. Was she... was she really feeling him up? 

 

Ben had to hold his breath and will his cock not to stand to attention.  _ Because Rey was currently caressing his chest.  _

 

“Rey.” Ben warned, grabbing her hips and pulling her down on his lap. “I can’t have you sitting on the controls,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

 

Her pupils dilated as she bit her lip. Ben squeezed her hip and leaned back in his seat. 

 

“Did you need something Rey?”

 

“Yeah, actually.” Rey replied, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his own. Ben froze and then wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly in return. 

 

Rey pulled away and hid her face in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Rey.” Ben said, rubbing her back. “Sweetheart.” 

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me before now? Why did I have to be the one to kiss you? Do you not want me like this?” Rey asked. 

 

Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink. Ben lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time, Rey. Longer than you could even imagine. The forest on Takodana? I wanted nothing more than to take my mask off and kiss your rosy lips.” 

 

“Then… why didn’t you? Not then, I mean. Why didn’t you after we left together?” Rey asked.

 

“I was afraid that you didn’t see my in that way. I offered you the galaxy and you left me. I thought that perhaps you didn’t feel the same way. That you only wanted me back to help the Resistance.”

 

She dropped her head to Ben’s chest and let out a laugh. 

 

“We’ve wasted so much time,” she mumbled against his tunic. 

 

Rey sneaked her hands beneath his tunic and ran her palms up the hard expanse of his toned chest. Ben sucked in a breath and moved his hands to her hips, squeezing in warning. 

 

“I wanted to take you somewhere beautiful and profess my love for you properly, but if you keep doing  _ that,  _ I can’t promise I won’t take you in this Captain’s chair.”

 

Rey rolled her hips against his crotch. Ben felt his erection grow hard against her center. 

 

“Kriff, Rey,” He groaned, pushing his own hands up the back of Rey’s shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back against his fingertips. 

 

Their lips met again and he felt the slide of her tongue licking at the seam of his mouth. He opened up, allowing her entrance as they kissed wetly. 

 

There was a part of him that could not comprehend that this was actually happening. That Rey wanted him in the same way that he wanted her. There was vulnerability in her voice when she asked why he hadn’t kissed her yet. He felt like a right asshole for waiting so long. 

 

Her mouth broke away from his only long enough for her to rip his tunic off over his head, leaving him shirtless beneath. Rey’s hands went back to his chest, sliding across his pecs and up his neck until she was gripping fistfuls of his dark locks. 

 

She nipped at his lip and in return he started to tug the wraps that criss crossed her torso, loosening them. The wraps pooled at her waist as Rey perched herself on his thighs. She looked into his eyes as she pulled the gray tunic over her head. 

 

Her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of rosy pink as she dropped the fabric to the floor of the Falcon. Ben’s eyes dropped to her breasts and he released a growl of approval. She hadn’t been wearing anything beneath her tunic and her breasts— they were perfect. Small and perky with dusky rose nipples. 

 

“Now we're even.” Rey said shyly. She started to move to cover her breasts. “I know they’re small.” 

 

Ben grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms apart. 

 

“Don’t cover yourself up. Rey, you’re perfect.” 

 

His hands remained on her waist as he looked into her hazel eyes. Ben ran his fingers up her taut stomach and traced the curve of her breast. 

 

“Can I touch you, Rey?” 

 

“Yes,” she panted against his mouth. 

 

Ben captured her lips in a kiss as he let his palm cover the  soft swell. He felt the hard peak of her nipple pressing into his palm and he gave her breast a tentative squeeze. 

 

Rey was very responsive as she rolled her hips against his length and let out a little moan. Ben pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, plucking and rolling the bud as he snapped his hips up against her core.

 

She reached between them and started to work him free from his trousers. Ben grabbed her waist, stilling her as he gazed at her lovingly. 

 

“We don’t have to. If it’s too fast.” 

 

He felt his face burn. It went unsaid but Ben was certain she heard it over their bond.  _ I’ve never done this before. _

 

Rey cupped his cheeks and brought her lips down on his, her cheeks were still flushed as she pushed a thought across their bond. 

 

_ Neither have I. We can learn, together.  _

 

Suddenly emboldened by Rey’s confession, Ben started to kiss down her neck and across her collarbones. His nose traced down her sternum between the valley of her breasts as he kissed her soft skin. He grinned against her as his lips moved across the swell of her breast until he lowered his mouth to her nipple. 

 

Rey gasped out as he sucked at her supple flesh. Her stiff peak hardened between his lips as he continued his ministrations. Rey’s hand returned to his lap, once again working his trousers loose until she was grasping his throbbing erection. 

 

She looked down and Ben burned with embarrassment. He had never been in a state of undress like this before. However, this was Rey and she was special. 

 

“Wow, you are…” she trailed off. “Huge. Ben!” she finally concluded in a shy, breathless voice.

 

He felt his blush spread to the tips of his ears. Rey stood up and started to take her leggings off. Ben looked up and grabbed her hips. 

 

“Please, let me.” 

 

She nodded and leaned back against the controls. Ben stood up and kicked off his boots and trousers before kneeling at Rey’s feet. He took one of her legs and placed it on his naked thigh as he undid the buckles of her boots. One and then the other, then he grabbed the waistband of her leggings and slowly pulled them down. 

 

It was Rey’s turn to blush, though she had nothing to be embarrassed about because she was breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

Ben pressed his hands against her thighs, pushing them apart so he could get a better look at her core. 

 

“Sweetheart, take a seat in the captain’s chair. I want to try something.” 

 

Rey sat down and kept her thighs pressed together. Ben grabbed just under her knees and pulled her down so he could get better access. Slowly he parted her folds and groaned at the sight of her glistening cunt. 

 

“Please, can I taste you? I need to…” 

 

“Yes, Ben. I trust you.” 

 

Ben dipped his head down and licked up her folds, swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud. Rey jolted when he made contact and he felt through the bond that it was too much, too quickly. He tried again, lapping at her slit until she started to rock against his mouth. 

 

One of her hands sunk into his hair, guiding his head closer to her core as he continued to pleasure her. She tasted perfect— better than he imagined. Ben decided in that moment that he planned to eat her out on as many planets as possible. 

 

Something through their bond ignited, making Ben’s cock twitch. Ben closed his lips around Rey’s clit and sucked, which resulted in her being pushed over the edge into a powerful climax. He worked her down from the aftershocks, kissing her clit as he pulled away. He wiped his mouth and gazed down at her with pride. He had made her feel that way—  _ him. _

 

Rey was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling as he thighs shook. 

 

“So that was…” Ben started. 

 

He wasn’t able to finish his statement, for Rey had thrown herself into his arms, tackling him to the hard floor of the Falcon. She kissed him passionately, uncaring that his lips tasted of her arousal. She straddled him and ran her hands up his chest as she lifted herself up on her knees. 

 

“I want you, Ben. I want to feel you inside me.” 

 

He grabbed her waist and let out a moan of approval. She reached between them, grabbing his erection and giving it a few experimental strokes. Then she guided his cock to her sopping entrance. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she started to sink down onto his erection. Inch by glorious inch, he was squeezed by her incredibly tight inner walls. Her nails dug into his chest, leaving half moon indentions as his cock finally bottomed out inside of her. 

 

“Kriff, Rey,” Ben growled. 

 

“Stars— give me a minute. You’re kriffing huge,” she whimpered. 

 

Ben laid on the ground obediently, denying every urge he had to thrust up inside of her. 

 

“Okay, okay. You can move now,” she replied. 

 

Ben loosened his grip on her waist and moved his hands to her ass, squeezing the soft globes as he rocked up into her. Rey set the pace, balancing on her hands that were placed on his chest, as she moved on top of him. 

 

It was the most beautiful image and he hoped to have it seared into his memory for the rest of time, Rey riding his cock as her hazel eyes locked onto his gaze. She was so beautiful like this— a goddess sent from above to bring him back towards the light. 

 

He ran his hands up her taut stomach, relishing the feel of her soft skin before cupping her breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. He had wanted this to be perfect— on a beautiful planet in front of greenery and waterfalls. And yet, this— this was already perfect. It was just the two of them together, in the place that had become their home. The two of them making love. That was all they needed. 

 

Ben pinched her nipples and Rey let out a heady moan. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her taut against him as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. He kissed along the soft swell, nuzzling his nose against her nipple. Ben pressed a chaste kiss to the tight bud before taking it between his lips. 

 

His cock was sheathed inside her warm cunt and his mouth was full of her perky breast, but it still wasn’t enough. Ben wanted her closer, tightening his arm in a vice around her back. His other hand moved between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud in swift circles. 

 

He could feel her pleasure over their Force bond, mounting to something unimaginable. Their bodies pressed together, the slick slide of skin on skin, in this moment— they were one. 

 

Rey’s walls fluttered around his erection as she fell into her release. He rubbed her through the aftershocks until she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. 

 

“Too sensitive,” she whispered with a small smile. 

 

Ben pulled out and grabbed her hand, walking her back towards the captain’s quarters. His erection was hard and leaking at the tip, but he hardly cared when he had felt the way she had climaxed. 

 

Inside their quarters, Ben laid Rey gently down on the bunk and  kissed her softly on the mouth. She reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock, stroking up and down his length before lining him up with her cunt. 

 

Ben gave one swift thrust and hilted himself inside of her. He was already so worked up that he knew it wouldn’t be long until he joined her in her climax. 

 

He took his time, sliding in and out of her body as he gazed into her bright hazel eyes. Gods, he had wanted this for so long. There was a part of him that still in denial… it couldn’t be real… it must be a dream. 

 

Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. This… this  _ was _ real. Rey was beneath him as he rocked into her body— as he made love to her. He felt himself starting to rise, her walls squeezing tightly around his cock. Then she orgasmed again, milking him of his own release as he filled her with his spend. 

 

“I… I love you, Rey.” 

 

She smiled at him. That bright, beautiful smile. 

 

“I love you, too, Ben.” 

 

He kissed her again as he pulled out, groaning at the loss. 

 

“Let me take you somewhere beautiful.” 

 

***

 

The first planet that Ben took Rey to was his grandmother’s home planet of Naboo. They stayed in a palace overlooking the waterfalls. 

 

Ben made love to her from behind, her hands tangled in the curtains as the breeze blew through the open patio doors. They swam in the cool lake water and kissed behind the falls.

 

They traveled from planet to planet. They visited the forests of Takodana and the rocky peaks of Ahch-To, to his home planet of Chandrila. Each planet was scratched off on the side of the Falcon as they tallied their voyages. 

 

Rey was leaning over the controls of the Falcon as she entered the coordinates for their next destination. Ben found himself gazing at her peachy bottom. He pulled some credit chips from his pocket and started bouncing them off her ass. 

 

“Oi, what are you doing?” 

 

“You can bounce a credit off of your ass, sweetheart.” He smirked. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes but walked over to him grabbing his hands and pulling him down into the pilot’s seat. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Rey asked. 

 

He breathed deeply and looked out the viewport. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Ben agreed. 

 

Rey pressed the button for lightspeed as she settled back into his lap. It wouldn’t be long before they arrived on Ahch-To. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta @diasterisms


End file.
